Driller of the Straw Hats
by Loldino
Summary: I never thought that this would happen I hate what ever god did this Features Expanded Crew!
1. Chapter One Rewrite

_**Rewrite since I dont like how I started it last time**_

 _I Awake in a dark room_ "ughh my head hurts what happened?" I ask myself _._

"Wait where am I Last thing I remember was falling off that speedboat during that freak storm was that just a nightmare no no if it was then how did I get into this room" I wonder aloud.

"wait... di did I die is this what happened when one passes on?" I start to come to realisation.

"Then now what do I just sit in here and wait for judgement or do I have to find a way out of this room?" As I am saying that a light shines upon a pedestal with two fruits that looked familer.

"Wait are those what I think they are I walk up to the one on the left and touch it then a voice in my head says.

" **Doriru Doriru No mi"** "Hmmm well I think I may be rencarnated into the one piece world now I took basic lessions I think this fruits name in english translates to drill drill so im guessing I could turn any part of my body into drills like daz bone with blades?"

Then I touch the other one " **Hito Hito no mi model Susanoo** "

"Susanoo? The Japanese god of storms i think il take the drills wait if i take both then would i be able to save merry?" I made up my mind and took both devil fruits.

Then the floor below me crumbles away and I start falling into the world."Well I wonder where I will be dropped off but first time to eat" Then I bite down on the Doriru Doriru No mi "OH god that tasted awful like I was biting down on a 100 year old rusted grinder" Then I put the Hito Hito no mi in my side bag and toss the rest of the now powerless devil fruit "Wait a second I find it to strange that I just finished rewatching tengen toppa gurren lagann a few days ago and then I get drills... FOR F**KS SAKE" Then I see a island a familer goat head heading towards it.

"Judging by the fact its merry not sunny and the sea seams to calm I think im in east blue well when they get to the island I will proboly join the crew wait f**k I gotta land on lets try this Drill drill fruit".

"At this time I see in my mind how to use my new found power "lets do this".

I then name my first and proboly going to be my most powerful attack until water seven putting my hand in frount of me I activate the powers of the drill drill fruit.

" **GIGA DRILL BREAKKK"** Then a drill about the same size as a bungalow sprouts out of my hand and lets me land safely via making a large hole in the ground.

"ow ow ow that hurts but it was my first time using the fruit hmmm now I need to practice I say ive got bout an hour before they get here time to train.

Well thats the into done how will I join the crew find out next time on the Driller of the Straw Hats

 **Theres the rewrite done I find this one to be a lot better I will try to have this on a 1 chapter per week setting but im human I will sometimes not be able to meet that time frame until next time Loldino signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the next chapter of the story lets start**

 **Zoros Pov**

"Hey captain we are out of sake" I call out.

Nami then responds "WELL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T DRINK IT ALL" she yells from the wheel.

"hey guys I see a island" our newly appointed sniper calls out.

"Thats good we can get some herbs then" our new nurse kaya happily says.

"Well then its decided" Luffy announces "Set sail for that island".

"yes captain" we all respond.

 _ **Time Skip to the island**_

 **Zoros Pov**

"Hey Zoro can you come with me in case there are any pirates here while I gather herbs?" Kaya asks me.

"Sure hey captain im going with Kaya"

"Ok Zoro make sure you don't get lost" luffy shouts so we can hear it.

"I WONT GET LOST" I snap back.

 **My Pov (After this one we will finaly find out my name I made up muhahahahahaha)**

I am travelling the forest when I here "why did Kaya wonder of" _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA he got lost .. wait Kaya isnt that Usopps friend from his village? Has that much changed already"._

I then walk over and introduce myself to the "stranger" .

 **Zoros Pov**

"Where is Kaya how lost is she then a unknown voice makes itself known "Hello there"

I quickly turn around with my swords in hand to be met with a strange sight.

A girl who looks to be about 16 with Purple hair and blue eyes but the most noticable things about her was her clothes which looked like they had been draged underground and riped because they where coverd in dirt and cuts and she was tiny I would guess about 5ft 4.

Being careful I respond "Who are you" Not Taking my eyes of her hands in case she trys to kill me.

She then reply's "hello my name is Tsuyoi Loldino why are you here?" she asks while tilting her head.

"Well im here because my captain wanted to have a adventure and this was a close island" I respond trying to be nice to the little girl.

"Captain are you pirates can I join you ive been stuck on this island ever since a storm broke my little boat" she asks.

"W _e can't just leave her here il ask Luffy later if she can join but she still needs a lift" "_ Il ask my captain but we can still take you to the next island" When I say this she looks happy.

"Thank you mister... whats your name?" she asks.

"Roronoa Zoro nice to meet you" I say while looking for the ship

 **Loldinos Pov**

" _Well I did have to lie to get his trust heh still don't know why I got turned younger" "_ Mr Zoro how much further because we have passed that tree five times now are you lost?" I ask keeping up the innocent act.

"Ahh there I see the merry" Zoro Points to the ship about 100 feet awat from us

" _How lost is Zoro if he can' t find a bloody ship 100 feet away for gods sake"_ I inwardly sigh.

"Hey Luffy" Zoro calls out "Ive found a girl who needs a lift to the next island".

"Huh but Zoro how did she survive on this island she looks defenceless" at this comment my left eye twitches once.

At this point Nami so kindly joins the discussion "She looks so small and helpless who did you survive" This time my eye twitches twice.

"Hey Loldino spit it out how did you survive on this island while you couldn't defend yourself" Zoro Asks,

At this point I snap a little "THATS IT DRILL CLUB" turning my hand into a drill I use the blunt side to hit luffy knowing it would do no real harm to him.

"Shishishishi your funny" luffy says after his head bounces back "I know join my crew" luffy says.

"LUFFY" the rest of the crew shouts rightfuly upset about there captain asking a young girl to join a pirate crew.

Grabbing my chance I quickly accept the invitation "Sure my name is Tsuyoi Loldino and I ate the Doriru Doriru no mi" I say at the same time avoiding the did you eat a devil fruit question.

 **TIME SKIP TO THE BOAT SINCE IM LAZY ALSO LUFFYS POV**

"Hey captain what do you think of Loldino so far" Zoro asks me.

"I think the fits in well and it looks like she looks up to Nami as a big sister" I say while watching her interact with my navigator.

"Huh so she has anyway goodnight captain" Zoro says before heading off to sleep.

" _I wonder why you where on that island Loldino"_ I think I wont ask her yet because she may not want to tell us.

 **And Thats the main chapter done and as a special treat**

 **Somewhere** **in The New World"**

"KEEP FIGHTING MEN WE HAVE TO MAKE SURE THIS GUY CAN'T CLAIM THIS ISLAND OR KAIDO WILL HAVE OUR HEADS" One of Kaidos crew shouts while a single marine decimates the forces sent to deal with him.

"ITS TO LATE WE CAN'T STOP HIM ARGGG" the crew says before they are all killed.

"Vice Admiral Tomerarenai sir Sengoku requests your presence" a marine captain tells him.

"Tell him il be right there" He Responds "These was not even worth the effort.

 **And thats the extra part of the chapter done now I will give him a bio but take a guess what his name translates to**

 **Vice Admiral Tomerarenai**

 **Devil Fruit ?**

 **Two Types of haki**

 **Follows his own sense of justice Flexible**

 **Thinks that Pirates if they want to should be allowed to join the marines**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now we get into cannon** **Literally**

 **No Pov**

"Hey Luffy Loldino do you want to see me hit that island with this cannon" Ussop asked.

"Ohhh let me try let me try" Luffy quickly calls dips on the first shot.

"I may as well watch" Loldino responds taking a seat near the sleeping Zoro.

At this point Luffy fires the cannon which wakes Zoro up

"That was way off the mark" Luffy says.

"Captain you just fired it without aiming" Loldino adds.

At this Point Zoro grumbles "Hey whats going on down there.

Loldino then adds with a slight sigh "They are trying to hit that island over there but luffy missed"

"Then Ussop Starts aiming "Let the expert aim the thing and there" Then he fires and hits the island destroying it".

"How does that work that island may be small but its still several hundred tons of rock" Loldino asks visably confused.

"So what do you think im pretty magnificent when it comes to aiming" Ussop boasts.

"You better believe it from now on you will be our sniper" Luffy Yells.

"Wait I don't get to be captain" Ussop says confused.

"Nooo im still the captain" Luffy says like his mother said that he is not a only child anymore.

 **Loldinos Pov Inside the merry**

"The second you do something cowardly im taking your post" Ussop claims.

"I can live with that you know guys I was thinking theirs one other position we have to fill before we head out to the grand line" Luffy announces.

"Your right the kitchen is realy nice on this ship just pay me and il do it" Nami says.

"Suppose it is vital for long trips" Zoro adds.

"Now that you mention it we do need one or we could quickly run out of food". I add.

"No decent pirate ship should be without one a musician" Luffy announces.

"Are you a idiot" Zoro says.

"What do you think we are doing out here" Nami all but yells.

"Why did you just think of that instead of a chef." I say with a cold look.

"We need a chef" Kaya adds

"Just when I thought you where gonna say something smart" Ussop says looking down.

"We are pirates and pirates sing a lot don't you know.

At this point we hear loud bashing "GET OUT HERE YOU DAM PIRATES" a angry voice yells.

" _That must be Johnny we are almost to sanji"_ I think glad to finally be able to have some well prepared food.

Luffy then opens the door "Hey what the hell who are you" he says irratated.

The angry Johnny then replys "Who I am means nothingya stinking pirate".

Then Johnny Attacks luffy destroying parts of the merry while luffy dodges.

Then Zoro who was the only one who didn't stand up asks "Hey how many are there?".

Nami replys before me "uhhh one"

"Then just let him handle it" Zoro says

"But what if he injures luffy" I ask

"He wont trust me kid" Zoro responds

"Over the years ive lost count of all the pirate heads we have taken and now you guys think you can KILL MY PARTNER" Johnny Yells still trying to kill luffy.

"Wait that voice" Zoro says recognizing it.

"Ussop Nami let us out" I ask for me Zoro and Kaya.

"Ok but be careful Loldino star near Zoro" Ussop says concerned if I get hurt.

"Look I don't know what this is just stop wreaking my ship" Luffy yells slamming Johnny into the ship wreaking it more".

"owwww" Mutters Johnny

"Who is this guy" Luffy asks.

"Johnny tell me that isn't you" Zoro asks.

"Huh whos saying my name like they think they know me or something" Johnny says frustrated.

Then he sees Zoro "B-Big bro Zoro".

"Johnny it is you" Zoro Replys

"What are you doing here big bro" Johnney Replys

"Wheres Yosaku isnt he with you" Zoro asks for the missing swordsman.

"Huh you guys know each other" Luffy asks.

 **Sorry im cutting it short but im trying not to rush events now that the storys begun also check out the poll**

 **that being said as payment I have a few short omakes and a what if**

 **Omake one Johnny Cena**

"Hey Who are you" Luffy asks iratated.

 **Cue John Cena entrance**

"IM JOHHNY CENA" At this point Johnny Throws Luffy 500km out to sea and into level 6 of impel down.

"YOU CANT SEE ME"

"What the F**k" I say

 **Omake 2 The 4th wall whats that.**

"We need booze" Zoro says

"I need to be the number one pirate" says luffy

"oh no" I slam my head

"Are you a real villan" Robbie Rotten asks popping into the realm via magic

One we are number one later

"Lets never Speek of this again" Nami says and we all agree.

 **And now for the big what if tell me if you want this to be made into a full blown story if not il just make a what if on it every other chapter**

 **What If Impel Down**

"Warden Magellan The BlackBeard Pirates are on Level 2 They seem to be heading down to level 6" I say into a den den mushi.

"Afermative take Minotaurus and head to level 4 they need back up" Magellan Responds through my den den mushi.

"Yes sir" I respond.

"Oh and Loldino" Magellan speaks up.

"Yes sir"? I reply

"Stay safe" He says

"I will thanks sir" I then turn the mushi off "Ok men lets go level 4 needs backup

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Loldino Signing out**


End file.
